Halloween – A Night Off?
by Zucht
Summary: Jake and Diane on their first Halloween


Title: Halloween --- A Night Off?

Author's Name: Zucht

Author's email: rating: PG - 13

Brief Synopsis: Jake and Diane on their first Halloween

Spoilers: 'The Tech' and 'Middleman'

Size: 1643 words

_Disclaimer: _Jake 2.0_ and all related elements, characters and indicia © Roundtable Entertainment and Viacom Productions, Inc., 2003. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations-save those created by the authors for use solely on this website-are copyright Roundtable Entertainment and Viacom Productions, Inc._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Halloween – A Night Off?**

Sticking his head around the bedroom door, Jake exclaimed, "Diane! Why aren't you wearing a costume?"

"I am too!"

"You're wearing scrubs."

"No one knows that I'm a doctor and I'm not going to go wearing that costume the rental place delivered!"

"It can't be worse than this 'The Flash' costume they sent me instead of the magician's costume I ordered."

"Well, my magician's assistant costume disappeared. Now it's a Vegas showgirl's – feathers, g-string and fishnets."

"You know... if you want to stay in?" He asked with a smirk.

"That 'The Flash' costume may just be the right costume for you after all 'Speedy'."

"You know how we newlywed husbands are Sweetheart."

"No, but I am learning about one. Come on, the neighborhood's expecting us."

"Ok Sweetheart, but I'd better warn you, I'm ready for the quick step."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Nice night for a stroll." Jake said wrapping his arm around his wife. "Let me go back and get you your coat."

Diane was having trouble walking with both arms around her husband for warmth. "No, it's not that far a walk to the Community Center. I had forgotten how thin these scrubs are."

"You should have worn the feathers."

"If you think…"

"Have you ever seen a duck shiver?"

"You are nuts. Next year you are wearing a 'Loony Tunes' costume."

"I'd make a good 'Roadrunner'."

"I was thinking of 'Daffy Duck'."

"That's des-pik-ah-ble."

"Sweetheart, stick to your 'Tom and Jerry' imitations."

"But they don't talk."

"I know Sweetheart, I know."

Frowning he looked at her, "It's a good thing we're married."

"Why?"

Smirking, he laughed, "I can't wait to watch you operate."

"Doesn't anything cool your jets?"

"Many things, just not when I'm around you." After a few steps he asked, "Do you really want me to 'cool down'?"

"No, not really; it's one of your better traits." Pointing out a ballerina in the middle of the street, Diane asked, "Where's that girl's parents?"

Using his enhanced vision, he located the child's mother. "It looks like her mother's changing her little sister."

"Look out!" Diane screamed.

Jake had seen the SUV backing out of it's driveway at the same time she did and had jumped forward and was running as fast as he could. Scooping up the little girl he avoided the big vehicle by inches.

Setting the girl down behind her preoccupied mother, he walked back to his beaming wife.

Wrapping her arms around him she asks, "How's it feel to be a hero?"

Glancing back at the little ballerina, who was staring at him, "Good, I guess. I haven't really thought about it."

"Good. The ones that think about it are usually jerks, seeking awards and recognition."

Placing his arm around her shoulders they started toward the Community Center. "No recognition for this boy. But I did like the trophy that came with the DHF."

"What's the DHF?"

Laughing, Jake gave her a squeeze, "Sweetheart, I've got my arm around the DHF trophy."

"You are sweet, nuts, but sweet."

"At least you know I'll never be looking for a trophy wife."

"Does that mean you think I'm pretty?"

"Pretty, beautiful, sexy, lovely, exciting and fine."

"With a vocabulary list like that, how is it that you lose at 'Boggle' so often?"

"Because you're pretty, beautiful, sexy, lovely, exciting and fine."

Smiling coyly she asked, "Am I prettier than Sarah?"

"Sarah who?... Ouch! What was that pinch for?"

"You know damned well what Sarah I was talking about!"

"Diane, I started to forget about her the day I met you."

"Yeah… well… that's your 'trick' for the night." She said smiling sweetly.

"When do I get my 'treat'?" Jake asked, steering her back toward their home.

Stopping, she turned back toward the Community Center,"Later stud. This 'lab-rat' wants to spend some time outside of her maze."

"I thought you liked our house?"

"I love our house. But I want to, I need to get out and be around people. I have only talked to you and Fran this week. You were with your team, the people in Sat Ops and that cheerleader you were assigned to."

"Bambi is 53. Besides, I like my women 'brainy'."

"You're easy tonight." Diane said laughing.

"That had better be one heck of a 'treat' later."

"Don't worry Jake; just don't fill up on sweets at the party."

"Yes Sweetheart…" Jake said as he turned to look back at the pick-up truck he heard weaving toward them. In the back were a half dozen teenage boys, drunk, wearing masks and throwing apples and empty beer bottles.

Reaching out with his mind, he attempted to disable the electronics; unfortunately, there were none.

Running after the truck, he snared a couple of the discarded bottles. When the truck careened around the next corner, Jake turned and ran between two houses, easily hurdling the privacy fences.

Stopping on the next road ahead of the truck, he stepped forward holding up the two beer bottles, "Hey!" He yelled, "Free beer!"

As the truck skidded to a halt, he leapt to the cab, reached through the window and shifted the truck into Park before breaking the gear shift lever off. Using his nanite enhanced strength and speed, he raced around the truck plunging the lever into each tire.

As the angry drunk teens spilt out of the truck, Jake used his speed to 'sheepdog' them as they tried to flee the approaching police car. As it neared, he took off between two other houses, carefully hurdling the chain-link fences.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Diane was in a good mood, laughing and dancing. Just being with people was the best remedy for an isolated, windowless lab. Best of all, Jake had managed to steer her away from most of the chocolate goodies.

Snug in the coat and scarf Jake had brought from their house, she couldn't help but smile at her husband – the unknown hero. After his heroics of the night he had ran home through the alleys. When he had caught up to her at the party, she had had to laugh at the costume he was wearing; a hospital gown with the ties just loose enough to show his boxers with 'I Love My Doctor' printed across the bottom.

As they walked back to their home through the now quiet streets, she looked at her husband. "I'm proud of you Jake."

"For what?" He asked pulling on his gown, "Daring to wear this in public?"

"You're a hero."

"Diane, the nanites…"

Grabbing his arm she yanked him to a stop facing her. "No Jake… You have been given a gift. That gift gives you abilities. What makes you a hero," she punctuates the next few words by poking him in the chest with her finger, "what I love, is in here. You are a good man Jake Foley – the best."

He just stood there, transfixed by the fervor of her words.

"During the 'incident' with Dr. Gage, you sounded the alarm with a gun pointed at your head. I didn't fall for Agent Foley, enhanced spy. I fell for Jake Foley, the man."

"I'm glad I caught you."

"It took you long enough!"

"Wha…?"

"I liked you the day I patched you up in Dr. Gage's lab. That's why I stopped you the next day when we crossed paths at the elevator. I thought you were blowing me off until I figured out the 'incident' had affected you."

Stepping forward, he gently removed her glasses and leaned forward touching his forehead to hers. "Have I told you lately how much I like what you have upstairs?"

"My what?"

"Or how much I like your staircase?"

"You are mental."

"You know it Sweetheart."

Tracing his jaw line with her finger, Diane cooed, "Best that I put you under a doctor's care."

Kissing her, he straightened up. "Let's get home to begin my 'treat'ment."

Laughing, she took his arm, and they started toward home. As they turn the corner near their house a 'Phantom of the Opera' stepped from the shadows with a 9mm automatic pistol pointed at them. Without thinking, Diane stepped forward and 'hammer fisted' him in the groin. With him doubled over, she came down on the back of his head with her elbow, laying him out cold.

Picking up the pistol, Jake removed the clip and ejected the 'one in the pipe'. "Sweet work Sweetheart. Nice to see your lessons with Lou paid off."

Diane beamed at Jake, "I didn't know I could do that?"

"I'm proud of you. You're my heroine. But, right now you should call Kyle and arrange for this bum to be picked up and questioned at Fort Meade."

"Can't we just let the police have him?"

"Better to be sure that he's just a mugger and not trying to get a beautiful, accomplished… specialist in you-know-what, for you-know-why."

Anger and fear cloud her face as she remembered when she had been kidnapped by that, that, that… ...and then saved, by the strong man standing in front of her. "Ok, I'll call. But if he moves, I get first kick."

"That's my girl."

"Then can we go home?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good, because I'm feeling a bit… aggressive."

The smile on Jake's face would stay there until Thanksgiving.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Please Review --- it is the only reward we writers ask for our efforts

8


End file.
